


【YT】藏

by jin1003



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin1003/pseuds/jin1003
Summary: ※？？？自由滑世界纪录就这么被破啦？这么水的就破啦？社会社会，我信你个鬼※听一首歌，徐梦圆和双笙的《藏》，觉得很有画面感，就有了这个。※被自己感动，我居然写文了※欢迎来找我玩呀♥♥※背景是唐朝，百度说长安没有私人书院，哭辽，搬了一个陕西蓝田的瀛洲书院过来😂😂（都是陕西的，没事hhh）





	【YT】藏

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：  
> 重新补一遍  
> 之前的搞错了，

1\. 人生若只如初见

晚风阵阵，带着春天的花香与青草香轻轻弗着金博洋的脸庞，他穿着一身暗红的圆领袍衫，长长的青丝绾起，随风飘动。晚霞将他的脸也染上了一丝绯红，天色晚一分，金博洋的眉头就更邹一分，一旁来自异邦的戈米沙看着小公子愈来愈邹的眉头，想着:博洋突然这么沉默还真是少见啊。他“咳”了几声，开口道:“天儿啊，你说这人怎么还没到啊？赵先生不是说人傍晚就会到长安了嘛？”

 

金博洋收了皱眉，轻轻抚着袖口由银丝勾勒成的图案，说:“不知道啊，兴许是路途颠簸，慢了些罢，我们且再等等。”金小公子内心:怎么这么慢啊？我晚饭还没吃啊！！呜呜呜

 

戈米沙不再说话，与金博洋一道等着，晚霞渐渐淡去，星星在云雾中若隐若现，“嗒嗒嗒”的马蹄声从不远处传来，戈米沙摇摇快睡着的金博洋:“醒醒！人到了，快点接完吃完饭去啊！”

 

金博洋揉揉眼睛，直起身子，听着马车的声音愈来愈近，直到出现在他眼前，车帘拉开，一个穿着淡蓝色袍子的少年下了车，脸上带着疲惫，看着门口的二人，抱歉的说:“抱歉，路途遥远且颠簸，晚了些，让你们久等了。”

 

金博洋看着这位隔壁国家的少年，眉目如画，一双狐狸眼睛里盛着笑意，像话本中与书生坠入爱河的女妖，不对，应该是男的。戈米沙看着许久不说话得金博洋，心想着:这是被美色冲昏头脑不会说话了吗？也忒没劲了。他先开口:“你就是羽生结弦吧，路途遥远辛苦你了，还没吃饭呢吧，要一起去吃吗？”

 

羽生结弦看着呆呆的金小公子，笑的更欢了，心想:他可真可爱啊。这样想着脸上的疲惫都少了几分，他点点头说:“可以啊，两位同窗怎么称呼？”

 

金博洋听到羽生结弦清朗的声音，甩甩头，将那些胡思乱想抛之脑后，开口:“我叫金博洋，他叫戈米沙，叫博洋和米沙就行了，羽生君你的发音很好，不像米沙刚来的时候只会说你好。”自我介绍完，还顺带夸了一下羽生，嘴巴挺甜。

 

金博洋和戈米沙作为接待羽生的人，也自觉的担起了导游的责任，他们在去食堂的路上一直和羽生介绍着。到达目的地时，金博洋觉得自己更饿了，上了菜就开始吃，吃的两个腮帮子鼓鼓的，像只可爱的小仓鼠，两个不怎么饿的人，吃完东西就看着金博洋吃，那眼神就像看一只马上要被屠宰前饱餐一顿的猪（金博洋:？？？谁是猪呢？？）

 

“呼……饱啦，我们走吧！羽生我们仨同一个房间的！一起走吧！”补充完能量的金博洋恢复了以往的活力，拉着羽生结弦就要往前走，走前还不忘和戈米沙说声“快点”。戈米沙看着前面一红一蓝的背影:我这是被抛弃了嘛?天儿才认识羽生君不到一个时辰就勾肩搭背忘记我的存在了，以后可怎么办……

 

到了宿舍，趁着羽生整理的时间，戈米沙悄悄拉走跃跃欲试要帮忙的金博洋，小声说:“天儿你怎么回事，又不是一见钟情了，这么热情的？”

 

金博洋的耳朵染上一抹浅红，他没来由的慌张:“哪有，什么一见钟情，我这是对新朋友送去真切关怀！”看这表情，是一语成谶。金博洋说完话就转头，看着窗前的那颗樱花，早春时节，樱花就已经开放了，浅粉的花朵像傍晚的彩霞一样飘散在半空，一阵风吹过，樱花簌簌飘落。

 

“真美啊。”羽生结弦的声音突然在金博洋耳边响起，着实把他吓了一大跳，他又想起戈米沙的话，半晌才开口:“是，是啊，这花开的真好看。诶？米沙呢？”

 

“他吗？他刚刚去拿东西了，等下就回来了。”

 

“哦，这样啊……”

 

两位少年靠在窗前，窗外樱花飘落与倾洒进房间的月光构成了一副美丽的人物图，这是戈米沙拿完东西回来看到的场景。（戈米沙:我……可以搬出这个宿舍吗……我怕以后会被闪瞎……）

 

2.山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知 

 

窗前的樱花从浅粉云霞变成了葱葱绿叶，蝉声清响，伴着炎炎暑光。金博洋和羽生结弦用一个春天的时间成了书院里无人不知晓的好友（众人:那就你们以为！你们那明明是爱情好吗！），就他俩傻傻的觉得那种。

 

他们两不在一个班，金博洋每天路过羽生结弦的班级都要在窗口俯身用手撑着下巴和羽生说话，他会笑的眼睛都眯起来，白白的皮肤衬着这样的笑容，谁受得住啊？羽生所在的班级女生每天看着博洋，内心都是:真的好可爱啊，我竟然有想当他娘亲的冲动……不行不行，这太不矜持啦！！可是他真的好可爱……我以后也要生个这样的儿子！不对！我怎么会有这种想法？！不矜持，不矜持……

 

今天金博洋照常在下课的时候在窗前等羽生，夏天的日头很毒，即便在阴凉处的他头上还是有些细细的汗珠，收拾完东西的羽生拿出手帕，说:“天天，日头这样毒，你下次还是进来找我罢，怕热着你了。”

 

“不用啦，没事的！羽生我们今晚上去街上玩吧！最近好无聊啊……”金博洋接过手帕，边擦边说着。

 

“功课写完了吗？没写完不许去！上次你功课没写完就出去玩可是被伯父说了好久的你别忘记了。”

 

“我这次写完了！羽生你要检查吗？！”

 

本来被太阳照的焉巴巴的茉莉似乎也因为少年清脆的声音而挺拔起来，少年走过的地方，留下的是淡淡幽香，惹人遐想。

 

……

 

“羽生，我搞好啦！快出门吧！”金博洋穿着一袭浅黄的袍子，领口袖口处用金线纹着精巧的花纹，腰上配着一个玉佩，青丝高高绾起，活脱脱就是一个小贵公子。羽生半晌没动，就笑眯眯的看着金博洋，生把金博洋看毛了，他摸摸有些发红的耳朵，说:“看着我干嘛呀？快走吧！上次出去太匆忙了，羽生这次我这个本地人带你玩转长安！”说完就拉着羽生结弦往外走，边走还边想:羽生干嘛这么看着我啊，看得我心突突的跳。

 

唐朝作为当时世界上最强的国家，都城长安作为政治经济文化中心，汇聚了一切，它包容着，吸收着万物。每日随着承天门鼓声的响起，外国商人纷纷进入，朱雀大街热闹非凡。夜晚更是热闹，街上小贩的叫卖，少女们脆生生的笑声，少年打闹的声音，贵妇人们走过时头饰互相碰撞发出的悦耳声响，当真是迷人眼。  
羽生看着这样热闹的场景，不经再次感叹:长安，真的繁华。金博洋看着这般繁华，心里那点小担忧早就抛到九霄云外，他拉着羽生这跑那跑，乐的不行。

 

“羽生羽生！这个花灯好看！我们也放一个好嘛！！”羽生朝着金博洋手指的方向，河边有人卖花灯，小巧精致的模样，甚是好看。金博洋说着就撒开手跑去买了一个，他小心翼翼的拖着花灯，轻轻的送入河中，双手合十，闭上眼，真诚的许着愿。羽生一旁看着他，少年双眼紧闭，虔诚的像神灵许愿，微风吹过弗乱他的发丝，几撮青丝在脸上，衬托着肤色的白，配上河中的河灯，真是一副好风景。羽生看着他脸上的发丝，他很想伸手拢一拢，但又怕吓着少年，正纠结间，闭眼许愿的少年睁眼了，目光惊讶“羽生，你……你在做甚？”

 

羽生再一看，他真的那么做了，不经意间伸手拢好被风吹乱的发丝，他笑了笑“没什么，就是看你头发被风吹乱了，替你整一下，天天你刚刚许了什么愿望，能告诉我吗？”

 

金博洋想着刚刚许的愿望，脸瞬间红了，还好河灯的光照在脸上，看不出来，他庆幸的想着。“愿望说出来就不灵啦，不能说！”他才不会告诉羽生自己许的愿望是希望羽生喜欢他呢。

 

放完河灯，金博洋和羽生结弦慢慢走着，金博洋看着路边新奇的小玩意儿，说:“羽生你会不会想家乡啊？我看你从来没有说过自己想家啊。”  
羽生认真的想了一下，好像是没有说过:“想家吗？也会啦，但是有天天陪我所以我就很少想啦，而且家人们都在这儿，挺好的。”  
看着羽生一本正经的撩自己，金博洋觉得自己就不该说这个话题，这不是脸更红了嘛？！他小声的应了声“这样啊……”然后沉默的和羽生一起走着。

 

3.醉后不知天在水，满床清梦压星河。

 

转眼盛夏已过去一大半，走廊边的花儿都不知不觉间凋谢了，它们变成了肥料用另一种方式报答自然。金博洋今天学了一首诗《《蒹葭》，他莫名觉得写的很好（可能是因为诗里边写的很真实），一下学堂就兴冲冲的找羽生:“羽生羽生！我今天学了一首新诗，我给你念念蒹葭（xia）苍苍，白露为霜，所谓伊人，在水一方……”金博洋学着先生的样子摇头晃脑的背完诗，眼睛亮晶晶的问羽生:“我背的怎么样？！是不是特别好？”

 

羽生笑盈盈的点点头“天天，背的很好，但是蒹葭不是”蒹葭（xia）哦～”

 

“啊，太急了，所以没看清，我等下给你再背个全对的！”被指出错误的金博洋有点不好意思，怕羽生以为自己文盲又强调了一番。  
羽生看着他的样子，又好像想起什么:“天天，我明天要去洛阳去些天，我们得有几天不见啦，你不要太想我啊”  
“啊？你去洛阳干什么呀？你要去几天啊？”上一刻还信誓旦旦要好好背诗的金博洋这一刻怂巴巴的，他在心里想着:羽生要去多久啊，会不会被小姑娘拐走不要我了呀……

 

羽生看着金博洋焉焉的样子，心里有些心疼，伸出手摸摸头，说:“我很快回来的，入秋的时候我就回来啦，嗯……回来可以陪你一起过中秋。”

 

翌日

 

“欸，米沙，天儿他怎么啦？羽生怎么没和他一起啊，平日里不是跟个连体婴似的？”金博洋的表姐兼学姐隋文静看着素日里可爱的小表弟今日一言不发，有些纳闷儿的问米沙。

 

“羽生今儿早上和他父亲去洛阳办事了，要中秋才回来，所以他为什么这样你知道了吧。”戈米沙说完还摇摇头，好像是在表达自己的遗憾之情，其实内心：我......终于不要看着俩黏黏乎乎的样子了，可以清静一段时间了，呜呜呜。米沙委屈，米沙不说。

 

“啊？是嘛？难怪跟个软巴巴的小白菜似的，不过也没事，小别胜新婚嘛，而且你看这天，要入秋啦，风叶都红了。”走廊外，那棵枫树是开始变红了，天也有些凉啦，秋天快到了。

 

在前面一个人走着走着的金博洋听到后面一句“小别胜新婚”脸瞬间爆红：阿姊怎么这样说啊，我可是堂堂七尺男儿，才不会是那什么断袖呢!!

 

隋文静：我听你胡说。

 

戈米沙：没有羽生你的确是七尺男儿，但有他，你就不是了......

 

韩聪：我......

 

金博洋:......

 

今天是羽生没来的不知道多少天，中秋怎么还没到啊......金博洋走在去食堂的路上心里默默想着，“博洋！博洋！这里有你的信！”金博洋循着声音转过头，等那位同窗跑过来他才发出疑问

 

“什么信啊？没有人会给我写......"说到一半突然停止，会不会是羽生啊？！金博洋有点紧张，又害怕不是，忐忑的看着同窗。  
同窗被他盯得心里毛毛的，我怎么觉得他像等相公家书的小媳妇儿啊？同窗实在受不住那眼里的热切盼望，说：”我也不知道啊，博洋你自己看看不就知道了嘛。”金博洋接过浅黄色的信封，上边写着：金博洋亲启。羽生的字迹。他看着同窗走到转角消失的背影，忽略后面仨八卦目光，自己找了个清静地儿坐下拆信，他一个人坐在书院假山旁的小亭里，听着旁边的流水潺潺，小心的拆开信封，不顾被风吹到脸上的发丝。

 

博洋:  
你这这些图过的怎么样，有没有按时吃饭，功课都做了吗，上课有没有走神，好像一不小心说太多了，博洋别嫌我唠叨啊。我和我父亲在洛阳很好，你不必太过担忧，洛阳很有趣，气候也很好，我在这边一切安好，我可是听米沙说你很担心我，没事的，今天是初一，再过十几天我就回来了，到时候博洋可要来接我呀。  
羽生 

 

短短的一封信倒是让金博洋心情好了很多，他看着假山旁快要凋谢的花朵，好像也没有那么悲凉了。他把信封收起，放好。哼着小曲走在路上，边走还边想着:今天心情好，我要多吃点儿！！ 

 

自从羽生这第一封信来了以后，金博洋就整天给他写信，每天靠在窗前等信那个幸福的样子让戈米沙觉得即使羽生不在也不能阻止他俩散发魅力！！我要换宿舍！！再这样下去我会光棍一辈子的！！！

 

有了信件的支撑，金博洋觉得十几天也没那么慢了，转眼中秋将至，羽生也在回程的路上了，金博洋穿了一身新衣服，头发梳的好好的，脸上是掩不住的笑意，迎面来的几个同窗看着金博洋，忍不住笑的问他:“博洋兄，你今儿是要去见什么美人吗？这样高兴，我们几个祝你趁着这中秋佳节和美人花前月下，早日抱得美人归啊～”说完又哄笑成一团。金博洋不理这些个没正经的同窗，笑一笑就过去了，他现在才不管这些呢，先去接羽生要紧！！他刚到门口，就听到马的踏踏声，是羽生到了吗？！他刚抬腿出书院门，就听到一个女声，像铃铛一样清脆好听。

 

4.死生契阔，与子成说。

 

金博洋没有出去，他站门后听着“羽生，你回来啦，欢迎回来。”他记得这个女声，一个戈米沙认为很漂亮的姑娘，好像还喜欢羽生来着，但羽生从来没有和他说过。‘遭了，羽生会不会喜欢她呀？！’想到这里，他落寞的蹲门后，就差在地上画圈圈了。不知道蹲了多久，眼前突然出现一片阴影，金博洋抬头，刚好对上羽生笑盈盈的眼睛，他看到自己倒映在对方的眼睛里，亮晶晶的。金博洋愣了一下:“啊，你回来啦，我，我刚好路过……”他不想说自己是来接他的。

 

对方撇撇嘴，一副委屈模样说:“啊？天天不是来接我嘛？你是忘记了吗？好难过啊，我还带了洛阳的特产给天天呢……”

 

金博洋不看羽生，转过头，小声说:“你，你不是有漂亮姑娘接你嘛，美人在怀还要我来接你作甚？”说完还赌气似的哼一声，这番话说完，他又怕自己这幅恃宠而骄的模样会惹对方厌烦，‘完了，我是真的喜欢上羽生了，都喜欢的这么卑微了，怎么办啊，陷进去出不来了……’

 

羽生看着金博洋蹲在地上委屈巴巴的样儿，瞬间明白了他为什么来了还不出来接他，敢情是误会了啊，‘误会……等等！这么说天天他喜欢我！’想到这里羽生笑的更开心了，他伸出手把金博洋扶起来，说:“天天不要误会，刚刚的姑娘我不喜欢的。”

 

“啊？哦，好吧，行。”金博洋听完回答心里安稳了几分，任由预算牵着他走。‘等等！为什么羽生要和我说这个？！我为什么会被他牵走？！’他还没来得及问出口，羽生就停下了，是书院的后山花园，中秋节大家都出去游玩了，书院里都没什么人，静悄悄的，可以听见小池塘里鱼儿游动的水声。金黄的圆月挂在天空，不知哪里传来淡淡的桂花香沁人心脾，是个很安静的地儿，嗯，适合表白。羽生看着这地儿在心里满意的想。

 

金博洋闻着花香，纠结的开口了:“羽生今天中秋，中秋快乐”

 

“嗯，博洋，今晚月色真美，你不觉得吗”

 

“是啊，真美啊，风也很温柔呢。”金博洋不知道羽生说这话什么意思，糊里糊涂也就接口了。  
又是一阵无声，金博洋甚至能听到自己突突的心跳声，‘羽生手怎么还不撒开啊，是忘记了吗，按照这个发展他是不是要和我表白啊……’他一边想一边又胡思乱想起来，想到兴头上，羽生又开口了:

 

“博洋，我喜欢你”

 

‘？？！！我就随便想一想啊，怎么还真来，怎么办，怎么办’金博洋心里一惊，脸瞬间染上绯红，他结结巴巴的说:“啊，这，我，你是喜欢我吗？那，我，我也喜欢你！”说完还紧张的鞠了个躬。

 

“嗯，我知道的呀，他们说你的喜欢都要从眼睛里溢出来了。不过真巧呀，我也是。”

 

end.


End file.
